


Happy Visits the Farm

by JsPrincess



Series: Up at the Farm [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is the first member of the club to go visit the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Visits the Farm

He hadn’t spoken since Jax’s funeral. It had been three weeks since anyone had heard anything more than a grunt out of Happy Lowman. Directly after the funeral he’d asked Chibs what would happen to Abel and Thomas, and when Chibs had explained Jax’s plan, Happy had nodded and walked away. The big man had been silent since. 

“I’m going north for the weekend,” a gruff voice came across the room. Everyone turned and looked at Happy, who had finally broken his silence. 

“Alright brother,” Chibs said slowly. “Anything the rest of us should know?” 

“Talked to Nero and Wendy. Going to see the boys,” Happy replied with a shrug. That was the moment everything clicked for Chibs, and from the look on his face, Tig as well. It wasn't Jax that Happy had been silently mourning, it was the loss of Abel and Thomas. 

“Hap…” Tig began, glancing toward Chibs.

“I know Jax didn't want them knowing anymore about the club until they were grown. I’m leaving my cut here, gonna keep my trap shut about it. Wendy and Nero both think it’ll be fine. Said you guys could come a few at a time too, same rules,”

Chibs and Tig shared a long look, silently agreeing on how to proceed. “Alright brother. Do you want anyone to ride up with you?” Chibs asked cautiously. 

“No. Riding by myself. Staying the weekend,” Happy answered in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Chibs nodded, “Alright.”

Happy took off that evening, easily driving the two hours to Nero’s farm. When he arrived, he was met in the driveway by Nero, “Hey Mano.”

“Sup Nero,” Happy responded, giving the former gangster a real smile, which was a rare gift from the normally stone faced man. “I haven’t forgotten what Wendy told me on the phone. I’m just here for the weekend as Uncle Happy, nothing more. I just miss the little rugrats, I swear,” Happy bared more of his soul, in that moment, than he had ever bared to anyone but his mama. 

“I was hoping you'd say that, welcome to my home,” Nero ushered Happy into the two story ranch house that he shared with Wendy and their three boys. 

Happy walked in the door and was greeted by a shriek of “Uncle Happy!” as Abel collided with his jean clad legs. He picked the little boy up and spoke softly as he wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you Abel-man,” he said as he felt a tug at his pant leg. When he looked down, he found Thomas staring up at them. “Up! UP!” the toddler demanded. 

Happy bowed to the demand of the tiny terrorist who was now trying to climb his way up Happy’s leg, and scooped Thomas up as well. With a Teller kid on each hip, Happy walked into the living room of the modestly decorated home, finding Wendy sitting on the couch with a book. “Hey Wendy,” he said with a half smile, “Thanks for this.”

Wendy nodded, “It’s good for the boys, they love you.” She watched as one of the scariest, most cold-blooded men that she had ever met, a man that Gemma had used as a threat against her, sat down in the carpet with both boys in his arms and began helping Abel stack blocks for Thomas to knock down. They played their stacking game until it was nearly the boys bedtime, and when Wendy mentioned bedtime, Happy offered to read them a story before they went to sleep. 

Nero had already been upstairs helping Lucius bathe and then massaging his muscles in preparation for bed, so when Wendy took Abel and Thomas up to get them changed, Nero was on his way down, and he sat in the living room with Happy. “Do they need anything, any expensive meds or day to day shit that I can help with,” Happy asked, looking Nero in the eye. 

“Nah mano, they're both healthy as horses, Tara made sure of that, and we have everything we need. I got a nice little nest egg and Wendy works at a counseling center in town. We do good,” Nero assured Happy. “Those boys will never need anything. Jax left them funds for college too, enough to go to med school if they wanna go like their mama. They're gonna be fine.” 

Happy nodded, more than satisfied with Nero's answer. “If anything ever changes and I’m still alive, you’ll call me,” he asked, still looking into Nero’s eyes.

“I will. I’d never let ‘em go without because of my pride, I can promise you that. If anything happens to me, I’ve got enough life insurance set up to make sure Wendy can hire help for Lucius and still take care of herself and the boys. I got them covered, top to bottom.”

“Thank you brother,” Happy replied, his voice deep with emotion. “I love those kids.” 

Before Nero could reply, Wendy called down the stqirs for Happy to come up and read to them. Abel had picked out his favorite book about motorcycles and was sitting on his bed waiting. Wendy handed him Thomas and Happy sat in the cushy rocking chair beside Abel’s bed and began to read. Wendy stood outaide the door, smiling as she listened to Happy making motorcycle noises as he went through the story. 

When the story was finished Happy laid Thomas in his crib with a kiss to the forehead and then went back to Abel’s bed and kissed him goodnight as well. “I love you Uncle Happy,” Abel said as he snuggled down into his pile of stuffed animals.

“I love you too rugrat,” Happy replied, tousling the boy’s hair. 

Happy went back downstairs after turning off the boys’ bedroom light, and found Wendy and Nero laying together on the couch, watching some movie on the TV. He quirked an eyebrow at Nero, who quirked one right back and Happy smirked. 

“You know, I meant what I said earlier,” Wendy said as she looked away from the movie and over at Happy, who was now sitting in a recliner. “I respect Jax not wanting the boys to grow up around the club, but you guys were their family, I won't cut them off from everything and everyone they ever new, and especially not after losing both parents and their grandma so close together. Seeing you is a little bit of normal for them.” 

Happy nodded, letting Wendy’s words roll through his mind. “Thank you, both of you, for understanding. Those boys mean so much to me. I’d like to get to know your boy too Nero, he’s practically their brother.” 

“Lucius can be a handful, and sometimes he and Abel bicker like brothers, but they're learning,” Nero replied with a smile. “You’re welcome to spent time with Lucius this weekend too. Ever ridden a horse,” he asked with a laugh.

When the biker gave him a questioning look, Nero continued, “Lucius does riding therapy twice a week. His instructor comes once a month to check his progress but Wendy and I do the actual riding with him. We have four horsea but Abel and Tommy don't get to ride as much because one of us has to be with Lucius at all times. With you here, we could take all three of them for a long ride, if you’re up for it.”

Happy agreed to give it a try. He’d never ridden a horse before, but he figured he could learn if it was something for the boys. Nero agreed to show him the basics in the morning. 

The next morning Happy woke up to “Unc Hap! Unc Hap,” being squealed from Thomas, who was sitting on his chest. Wendy was laughing feom the doorway, “Time to get up Happy, this is a farm, we’ve got animals to feed!”

Happy grumbled but sat up. “There is coffee downstairs,” Wendy assures him as she scooped Thomas from the bed and headed back downstairs to give the bouncing toddler some breakfast. Happy pulled on a pair of jeans, along with his boots, and followed her. 

“Morning Uncle Happy,” Abel said aleepily from his booater seat. Thn kid never was an early morning person. That was just one of the many things Happy loved about the little guy.

“Morning little man,” he replied as he sat down betwen Abel and Lucius. He turned to Lucius, telling him good morning and introducing himself as well. Wendy slid plates of bacon and eggs in front of the boys while Nero was pouring cups of coffee for the adults. Once everyone had food and drinks, Wendy and Nero joined them at the table and they ate in relative silence, punctuated by happy noises from Thomas. 

Once they were done eating and had helped Wendy clear the table, Happy and Nero herded the boys to the mud room to put on their boots and jackets on. “Abel, chickens. Lucius, Ducks. Happy will go with you. Thomas and i are going to check on the horses. Meet us there afterwards,” Nero direcred. Happy nodded and allowed Abel and Lucius to take his hands and lead him to the chickens and ducks. 

Once the birds were fed, the boys led Happy over to the stables where they found Thomas in Nero’s arms, feeding a carrot to one of the horses. Wendy joined them moments later and took Thomas from Nero. “Alright Mano, follow me. We’ll get the horses saddled and then we ride.”

Happy followed Nero’s instructions and they had the horses saddled in no time. After a quick trip arouns the corral, Happy was ready to ride. He took Abel on the horse with him, while Wendy took Thomas and Nero took Lucius. Happy watched as Nero worked with Lucius, while Wendy chattered animatedly with with Thomas. “You guys have a pretty good thing going on up here don’t you buddy,” Happy asked Abel. 

Abel agreed, “I like my new school. No one is mean to me there, and I like all the animals here. Sometimes I fight with Lucius though. Mama and Nero take good care of us.” 

Happy squeezed Abel, “You’re pretty observant for a five year old.” 

They rode until it was time to break for lunch, and spent the rest of the weekend in a similar manner. They took care of animals, took walks in the pastures and played games until bedtime. Happy made a point of spending time getting to know Lucius, and found that he enjoyed Nero’s son as much as he did Abel and Thomas.

Sunday evening when it was time for Happy to leave, all three boys were sad to see him go. He hugged Wendy, shook Nero’s hand and thanked them both again. All three boys hugged to him, and clung to his legs until the last second.

Happy fired up his Harley and took off toward Charming, knowing he’d be back soon.


End file.
